weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Breed Tower Assault
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed Tower Assault; ---- 1994 (Amiga version) 1994 (DOS version) Plot ---- Alien Breed Tower Assault is the third game in the Alien Breed franchise, a series of science fiction-themed top-down shooters. It was released in 1994 by Team17 for the Amiga, PC and CD32. A deep space barracks receives a distress signal from a science facility on an otherwise uninhabited planet. With no idea what to expect, a small troop of soldiers are sent to search the planet for survivors and neutralize any threat. Once the ships near the facility, however, automated security lasers begin attacking, picking the ships off one by one. Only two soldiers survive, crash-landing in the outer perimeter of the facility. The player takes control of the characters John and Nash as the game begins. The game engine is a modified version of that used in Alien Breed II: The Horror Continues. One significant change is the inclusion of multiple exits for each level, making Alien Breed Tower Assault much less linear than its predecessors. Other improvements include Retreat Mode, which allows the player to shoot their weapon and walk backwards at the same time, although at a slightly slower speed. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Singleplayer, Co-op. Jump in any time co-op. Areas ---- Outer Colony zones. Security zone 1 - 4. Corridor sectors 1-10. Prison Complex. Maps ---- Single Player Marine 6 Levels in Alien Breed. 12 Levels in Alien Breed Special Edition '92. 17 Levels in Alien Breed Tower Assault. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Walkthrough Marines ---- Start at the crash landing site of a Predator's ship, near the Colony Grounds outside MRU-9B. Other colony grounds. Hospital Wing. Stores sectors 1-4. Science sector. Corridor sectors 1-10. Power sub system. Civilian sectors 1-4. Engineering sectors 1-4. Main tower levels 1-6. Towers 1-2. Security 1-4 Weapons ---- Hand Grenades Machine Gun Flamethrower Homing Missiles Hand Grenades Rebounders Triple Lazer All weapons are available in low, medium and high upgrades. Equipment ---- Credits, keys and ammo pickups, body armour, terminals. Intex Intex - I-5000. weapon supplies. tool supplies. objectives. statistics. info database, smartcard reader. Aliens ---- Alien Queen Face Huggers Praetorians Aliens Green Aliens Vehicles ---- Security choppers Automated sentry defense lasers Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17"(a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17"(a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Microleaguewas a publisher found in 1989 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The primary aim was to publish sports related games, although Microleague ultimately published games from other genres as well (such as Alien Breed). Microleague developed games of their own which would bear the company's name in front of ttitle ,as in Microleague Baseball. Microleage also published various sorts of titles under different brands, either as result of the aquiration or as corporate strategy. These brands included Rabbit Ears, Ablesoft, Micro Sports Inc., KidSoft LLC., APBA, and General Admission. In 1997, Microleague filed for bankruptcy, emerged however a year later as AbleSoft and is still active. Achievements ---- Ammo charge. 1000cr Key pack. 5000cr RMS-3000 Scanner 25000cr Codes ---- Codes issued for access to levels. Future Releases ---- Alien Breed 3D. Format variations ---- There are significant differences between the versions of the game released across different formats. Amiga version ---- The Amiga version contains the full game spread across three 3.5" floppy disks in original protected form, while the cracked version in amiga DOS disk standard is spread over four disks. CD32 version ---- The CD32 version of the game was supplied on a single CD, which contained the entire game preceded by a lengthy FMV intro sequence, which was relatively unusual for the time. The full AGA version of Alien Breed II: The Horror Continues is also bundled on the CD. PC version ---- There were two versions of Tower Assault for the PC, a floppy version and a CD-ROM version. Both were ported by East Point Software. In the floppy version, many of the levels are omitted, as is the non-linear gameplay of the Amiga versions. Instead, a fixed set of levels are featured. The CD-ROM version, however, retained the non-linear level structure as well as the FMV intro and outro sequences from the CD32 version. Although the packaging states Alien Breed II is also included, this is incorrect. Patches ---- Reception ---- 83% Amiga Format 66 (Dec 1994) 93% Amiga Dream 15 (Feb 1995) 91% Amiga Concept 11 (Jan 1995) 90% AUI Vol 9 No 2 (Feb 1995) References Citations Alien Breed Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed Tower Assault. Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed